


As you wish, darling

by shamelesssmut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Veronica chuckled as she watched Betty walk out of the room and toward the bathroom. She was currently sitting on Betty’s bed, her shirt already tossed somewhere in the room, leaving her only in her bra and skirt, she was getting hot and bothered, pulling Betty closer, kissing her firmly when the girl had pulled away from her.“I’ll be right back.” Betty had said. “I’ve a surprise for you.” She had added on her way to the bathroom, giving a smirk over her shoulders at the brunette.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 51





	As you wish, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so here is another small Riverdale piece that I hope you enjoy. If you please leave some kudos and comments!

Veronica chuckled as she watched Betty walk out of the room and toward the bathroom. She was currently sitting on Betty’s bed, her shirt already tossed somewhere in the room, leaving her only in her bra and skirt, she was getting hot and bothered, pulling Betty closer, kissing her firmly when the girl had pulled away from her.

“I’ll be right back.” Betty had said. “I’ve a surprise for you.” She had added on her way to the bathroom, giving a smirk over her shoulders at the brunette.

Veronica licked her lips as she waited for the other, absentmindedly playing with her hair, trying to think of what the surprise may be. However, she didn’t have to think long as a minute later Betty appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a soft blue bra, covering her perfect breast with lace, getting a hum of approval from Veronica. 

The brunette slowly let her eyes run down her girlfriend’s body, ready to see the matching panties but not finding them. Her eyes went wider, her mouth dropping slightly open when she took in the strap on, put around Betty’s hips.

Betty chuckled as she slowly walked towards the bed. “What do you think, V?” she asked as she stopped by the edge of the bed, her eyes fixed on Veronica.

“You’re going to be the dead of me.” Veronica said, licking her lips as she slowly pulled her eyes away from Betty’s face and fixed them on the strap on again.

Betty chuckled as she ran her hand through Veronica’s hair. “Would you be a dear and take off your skirt for me?” she asked sweetly.

Veronica nodded, quickly working on pushing her skirt off, only to reveal deep red panties, perfectly matching the red bra she was wearing.

“Gorgeous.” Betty hummed as she tugged gently on Veronica’s hair, pulling her closer to herself.

Veronica quickly got the hint and moved on her knees in front of Betty, looking up at her as she leaned to wrap her lips around the toy, humming quickly before she took more in her mouth.

Betty ran her hand through Veronica’s hair, humming quietly. “That is it, V. Get it as wet as you can. It’s a big toy and I’m going to fuck the hell out of you with it.” She smirked, getting a moan from her friend before Veronica started sucking determinedly on the toy, slowly working her mouth into getting the whole thing.

“You’re too good with your mouth.” Betty smirked at her as she let her other hand run down Veronica’s back, reaching her ass and squeezing it.

Veronica moaned and looked up at the other, feeling herself get wetter as Betty held her hair gently, pushing her slowly on the toy, making her take more in her mouth.

Betty tugged on Veronica’s hair after a moment. “Okay, I think you got it wet enough.” She said, chuckling when Veronica pulled away with a whine. “Turn around.” She whispered.

Veronica moved quickly, eager to get some relive. She stayed on her four as she pushed her ass in the air, licking her lips when she felt Betty slowly pushing her panties down, leaving them fall around her knees.

“You’re so wet already.” Betty whispered, her finger moving slowly between Veronica’s legs, collecting some of her wets on them with a smirk. “I should have gotten that toy sooner.” She chuckled as she positioned the toy against Veronica’s opening not pushing it inside.

Veronica moaned at the feeling, wanting more of it, she waited a few seconds but when it was obvious that Betty was in the mood to tease her, she pushed her hips back, getting the tip of the toy with a loud moan, feeling herself stretch against it.

“Fuck Betty.” She groaned, pushing herself back, taking half the toy and moaning deeply. “More.” She whined and apparently she had done something the right way as she felt Betty’s fingers wrap around her hips and soon the whole toy was pushed inside her.

Veronica cried out in pleasure, her body stretching in every right way around the toy. “Fuck me.” She whispered, looking at the other over her shoulders.

Betty smirked. “As you wish, darling.” She said and licked her lips before she started moving, almost pulling the toy out before she slammed back in the other, creating the perfect rhythm to drive the girl crazy.

Veronica’s hands failed her and she feel on the bed, her hips staying up thanks to Betty holding her firmly in place as she kept slamming in her, getting loud moans out of her. She was so close, her body almost trembling with the pleasure she was getting when Betty pulled out of her, leaving her empty.

Veronica whined. “Betty.” She grumbled as she turned around only to have hands grab at her hair and pull her mouth on the toy once again.

“Taste yourself. You’re so so sweet.” Betty hummed, licking her lips was she watched Veronica wrap her mouth over the toy, moaning as she tasted herself on it.

“Good.” Betty whispered as she gently pushed her on her back, moving on top of her, smiling when Veronica immediately wrapped her legs around her hips and arched herself of the bed.

Betty smiled as she positioned the toy and pushed inside Veronica, going right back to slamming in the other, her hand moving between them and pressing firmly on her clit, rubbing on it as she rolled her hips.

Veronica grabbed the sheets as her body pushed back against the sensation, she was a moaning mess, her moans only getting louder the closer she got, filling the room. Soon she was flying over the edge with Betty still rubbing on her clit and the toy firmly pressed against her g spot.

She felt as if the pleasure was running through her for hours. She collapsed back on the bed, her eyes moving to Betty, laying on her side, smiling softly at her.

“You’re gorgeous when you cum.” The blonde whispered to her but then let out a noise of surprise when lips were pressed against her firmly, licking inside her mouth. 

Veronica could still feel the after waves of her orgasm but she was not going to waste any time in driving the other girl crazy. She quickly worked on taking the toy off before she moved between Betty’s legs, licking and sucking on her clit before she finally moved to push her tongue inside her, humming at the wetness there, apparently she wasn’t the only one to enjoy what have happened.

She ran a hand up Betty’s body, tugging on the cups of her bra to reveal her breasts before she tugged on a nipple gently, her mouth moving back to her clit, sucking on the sensitive spot.

Betty was moaning and panting quietly, enjoying every second of it. Veronica was always good with her mouth but now there was a new fire there that was surely going to drive Betty insane. She was about to protest when Veronica pulled away from her but then she saw her girlfriend reaching for the nightstand and she whined quietly.

Veronica pulled out the vibrator that was there and smirked at Betty when she moved back between her legs. “Now it’s my turn to play.” She said as she positioned the toy to Betty’s opening, moving it around to collect her juices but not pushing it inside yet.

Betty was moaning quietly, trying to push her hips back, to get the toy in herself but with no real luck, Veronica was just moving the toy gently between her lips up to her clit and back to her opening. She knew how to tease her in all the right ways.

Betty was just about to beg the other to finally do more when she felt the toy slowly push into her and that was the best thing to ever happen to her. 

Veronica smiled when she saw the look of pure pleasure on Betty’s face and turned on the toy to high, she was not going to play around now. She knew what she wanted. She wanted for Betty to cum hard and she was going to get that.

Veronica started moving the toy firmly, pushing on every right spot as she leaned to suck on Betty’s nipples, knowing just how sensitive they were.

Betty was moaning loudly, feeling herself get closer and closer faster than ever, Veronica’s mouth on her chest and the high buzz of the toy inside her were driving her wild and before she knew it she was tripping over the edge, Veronica’s name a moan on her lips.

Veronica smirked and tugged a nipple firmly in her mouth before she sucked on it, glancing up at Betty and smirking at the look of pleasure on her face and then Betty’s eyes met hers, shock in them when she realized that Veronica was not nearly done with her.

Veronica licked her lips as she kept slamming the toy firmly inside the other, making her moan loudly. She was so going to get another orgasm from her right now, she thought as she nipped on the nipple, the toy pressed firmly against Betty’s g spot.

Betty cried out, she was already so sensitive from her previous orgasm when she felt her body shaking with the pleasure of the next one. She pushed back on the toy, grabbing Veronica’s hair as she whined in pleasure her body arching of the bed.

Veronica hummed as she sucked a nipple firmly in her mouth, her eyes once against fixed on Betty’s face. She slowly pulled the toy out of her, turning it off and throwing it to the side. She started leaving soft kisses to Betty’s chest and down her stomach, making her way down between her legs.

Betty whined, looking down with wide eyes when Veronica kissed her sensitive clit. “And you say that I’m going to be the dead of you.” She whispered, still panting softly from her previous two orgasms when Veronica pushed two fingers inside her, finding her g spot and rubbing firmly on it.

Veronica licked on Betty’s clit gently. “What can I say? I like watching you go over.” She smirked before she wrapped her lips around Betty’s clit, sucking on it gently in her mouth as her fingers worked firmly on the other girl. She felt Betty’s body tighten against her fingers and hummed, moving her fingers faster, her eyes moving to Betty’s face again.

Betty had her eyes closer, her mouth opened in silent cries of pleasure as she felt the fire going through her body, the hotness of Veronica’s mouth, pulling her closer to the edge, her fingers working on getting everything that Betty could give. And give she did. She cried out, her eyes flying open, her body arching high of the bed, hips slamming down on Veronica’s fingers as she started squirming.

Veronica moaned, her fingers working on drawing out Betty’s orgasm before she slowly pulled them out, leaning to lick on her juices before she pulled away.

“Fuck, V….” Betty whispered, panting loudly, her body still shaking with the aftershock.

Veronica chuckled and laid down next to her. “I take it that you enjoyed yourself.” She smirked, reaching to push Betty’s hair away from her face.

“I just need a little nap and I’ll rock your world.” Betty murmured, moving closer to Veronica and curling to her body, feeling her whole body buzzing with pleasure still.

Veronica chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her. “You have done that already.” She whispered and leaned to kiss her softly.

“Will do it again.” Betty smirked at her and nipped on her bottom lip. “You deserve it. Especially after that.” She said softly.

Veronica chuckled and nodded a bit. “Whatever you want, gorgeous.” She said and laughed when Betty’s hand snuck over her body and slapped her ass gently.

“Oh, you have seen nothing yet.” She whispered confidently before she closed her eyes. “Just give me half an hour.” She added quietly.

“Deal.” Veronica chuckled and closed her own eyes, she could use a nap as well before Betty started rocking her world and she was sure that it was going to be epic. Betty was not one to just talk.


End file.
